


What are we drinking anyway

by Smokey310



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3rd year Kage, 3rd year Tsukki, M/M, Party, Underage Drinking, hinted KuroTsuki, hinted kagehina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokey310/pseuds/Smokey310
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck off,” mumbled Tsukishima, but he didn't seem to have the drive to actually push him away. The bottle hung limply from his hands and his eyes were half-closed as if it were too much of a hassle to keep the lids up. “You stink of booze.”</p>
<p>“So do you! You hippopotamus!”</p>
<p>Tsukishima snorted. “Are you trying to call me a hypocrite?”</p>
<p>“That's what I said, isn't it?”</p>
<p>“I really can't tell if that's the alcohol or just your stupidity.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are we drinking anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Did I warn people that I would write that hinted-at scene with KageTsuki from my "stupid boys talking"-series? I think I did. I won't add it as an "official" part to the series, since it's not about the ot4, but it's pretty much supposed to be kind of a backstory to it. Or maybe I was just too lazy to sneak a superhero figure into the story, who really knows. Anyway, what I wanted to say, is this: WRITE MORE KAGETSUKI, PEOPLE! THIS SHIP IS GOLD!! GOLD I'M TELLING YOU!

The party was total shit.

Or maybe it wasn’t, who knew. Kageyama certainly wasn’t the best person to go around and rate random campus parties. Mostly because he was only in his third year of high school and had no business at campus parties, except for stalking his ex-drunken-hookup-partner, who was so good at taking his mind off of things that Kageyama had decided to make him his ex-ex-drunken-hookup-partner. The only downside to his ability of taking Kageyama’s mind off of things was that he accomplished it by being as annoying as humanly possible.

“Tobio-chan, can’t you see that I’m busy?”

“No,” said Kageyama – because he really couldn’t see it. Oikawa was just leaning against the wall with a bottle of beer in his hand and stared at Iwaizumi from across the room. That was not being busy, that was just being creepy. Kageyama should know – people somehow always felt the need to tell him that. 

“Your staring is creepy,” he told Oikawa out of the goodness of his heart. “And it won’t make him fall in love with you.”

“Shut up!” bellowed Oikawa. He was never one to appreciate Kageyama’s help. “What do you even want?”

Oh. Well. He had hoped that he would somehow evade that question, skip every step that would come between setting foot in the room and making out with Oikawa against the back wall of a closet. That’s pretty much all he remembered from the last time this had happened, but then there had been a whole lot more alcohol involved and Kageyama had still been very, very new to the stuff. He was still new, but just not enough.

“I… I don’t know anyone else,” he lied. 

“Really?” Damn Oikawa for always seeing through him so easily. “Isn’t that your teammate over there? The one with the glasses and the face like he wants to go around, spiking heads off of people?”

Kageyama was honestly surprised for a moment. He had not expected Tsukishima to be here. Was he checking out the university because of its renowned volleyball program? That seemed unlikely, it was Tsukishima after all. Sure, he had somehow evolved from an annoying volleyball-hater into an annoying volleyball-team-captain, but choosing his university based on its volleyball program was still too out of character for him. 

Hanging out at parties far from home with just a bottle of vodka in his hands was also pretty out of character for him. Kageyama shouldn’t have stared so much, because now he couldn’t lie about not knowing him anymore and Oikawa waved him away with an annoyingly elaborate hand gesture. Kageyama didn’t have many options left.

“You could make him jealous, you know? Iwaizumi…”

The hand in his face stopped waving as Oikawa turned around to look at him with a slow grin spreading on his face. 

“Oh?” he said. “And you would just so happen to be kindhearted enough to offer your services, isn’t that right, Tobio-chan?”

Well… “Yes,” he said. That was easier than expected. Good thing that Oikawa just came up with an excuse himself.

“Really now…” Oikawa’s attention was suddenly fully directed at him and Kageyama remembered why he was so good at taking his mind off of things. There wasn’t much room in the universe for anything else when Oikawa really _looked_ at you. It didn’t matter that he smirked like the damn Cheshire Cat while doing so. Kageyama actually felt his knees go a bit weaker. “Are you making a move on me, Tobio-chan?”

“Um…” said Kageyama. Was he? He wasn’t sure. He had already forgotten the question anyway, but Oikawa didn’t seem to expect an answer. 

“That’s almost cute, you know?” said Oikawa, suddenly moving into his personal space so that Kageyama could smell his cologne and the slight tang of beer on his breath. It didn’t mix well, but Oikawa somehow made it work. 

“So… will you?” asked Kageyama, even though he had no idea how he was able to speak with Oikawa’s hand casually sweeping through his hair like that. He couldn’t quite remember when he had started to think of Oikawa as _sexy_. He’d been a big idol for a long time, then he’d become a rival, but an idol nonetheless. Apparently, now that Kageyama no longer had any rivalry with him, there needed to be a different outlet for the feelings he had for Oikawa. Not that they were good feelings, per se. Kageyama knew good feelings. Kageyama knew sunshine and smiles and softness and unlimited enthusiasm. But it was inaccessible for him, so he had to settle. 

“I don’t know, Tobio…” Oikawa breathed, his face coming impossibly closer. “Last time, you left me quite… unsatisfied.”

Now that he mentioned it – Kageyama couldn’t really remember anything that came after making out against the back wall of a closet. He had woken up on a grubby couch the next morning, covered by a jacket he had seen Oikawa wearing earlier, so he hadn’t really expected it to have ended badly. Then again, there was a good chance Kageyama had just puked on his jacket and passed out – the jacket had smelled a bit sour, but then so did the whole room, so Kageyama hadn’t been sure.

“It… it won’t happen again,” he promised. Fuck – he actually hated how weak he became in this guy’s presence. Now he apologized for something he didn’t even know happened. But Oikawa just had to put on his seductive face and lean in closer and whisper some words into his ears and Kageyama forgot how to breathe until the overwhelming presence was gone and he was left standing alone.

What had Oikawa said? Kageyama really should have listened instead of watching his jaw move as he spoke.

“Meet me in the bathroom upstairs.” The words rang through his head like the distant memory of a dream, but he was sure that they were Oikawa’s words. Somehow, he had accomplished his mission and made Oikawa agree to another round of ill-advised making-out at a shitty party. Kageyama couldn’t quite believe his luck.

“Bathroom upstairs…” he mumbled to himself. The problem with “upstairs” was that it was kind of off-limit. He had already seen a few people sneak past the sign at the bottom of the stairs that said “KEEP OUT!” though, so it shouldn’t be too hard to get there. A bigger problem was probably that all bathrooms upstairs were already occupied by people humping against the lavatory. 

They were not. 

Kageyama found an almost unnatural amount of doors once he had managed to climb the stairs unseen and most of them led to bedrooms, which was obviously what people had chosen in favor of the lavatory. He accidentally opened the door to three copulating couples, two of which had chosen the same room, before he found the bathroom Oikawa must have meant. It wasn’t very big, but it somehow fitted a toilet, a sink and a bathtub. Kageyama sank down on the closed toilet lid, drew his feet up and waited.

And waited. And waited.

Fuck, just how long did Oikawa need to shake off all the admiring looks for long enough to sneak up the forbidden stairs? Surely, he couldn’t have simply forgotten, right? Oikawa tended to be distracted by small things, but it wouldn’t happen in a situation like this. It _couldn’t_ happen. Not when Kageyama had actually gotten this far. 

He was pretty sure that he could hear the couples in the other room moaning after a while. Or maybe it was just his imagination, because the longer Oikawa took, the more Kageyama thought about touching him and kissing him. He was probably doing it on purpose for that exact reason. Oikawa liked to tease, it was just his personality. 

Kageyama let his face sink onto the top of his knees and breathed a sigh into the space between them. 

Oikawa really did like to tease, didn’t he? He really, really liked to…

Kageyama lifted his head when he suddenly heard the sound of the door opening. So Oikawa had come after all. It was kind of scary how happy it made him – especially when the happiness quickly evaporated as soon as he actually recognized the silhouette standing in the door frame.

“What the hell do you want?” he growled. Tsukishima was unimpressed by his outburst and calmly closed the door behind him, locking it in the process. 

“Nothing,” he said. Kageyama could smell the alcohol from where he sat on the toilet lid. Man, Tsukishima really was wasted. “Just had the urge to come here and tell you how pathetic you are.”

He slurred the sentence and swayed on his long legs, so Kageyama couldn’t really take him too seriously. Tsukishima lifted a single finger, as if he had just remembered something. “Also!” he said, then he was already bending over the sink, throwing up. Kageyama scooted as far away as the toilet lid would allow – which wasn’t pretty far – and grimaced at his captain.

“Aren’t you the pathetic one here?”

Tsukishima spit some bile into the sink before squinting at him. “It's not one of my brightest moments,” he admitted. Then he was back to coughing spit and bile into the sink. Kageyama watched him for a while, wondering if this situation could come in handy later, but then Tsukishima had witnessed him being stood up by Oikawa, so this was not something he ever wanted to talk about again. 

It looked like Tsukishima was done puking, because he rinsed his mouth with water and some stray toothpaste lying around. Kageyama burrowed through his back pockets for a pack of gum to offer him. He had learned from his own mistakes and he probably wasn't in a position to judge Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima took the gum without a word of thanks, turned around on his heels and climbed into the bathtub. 

“What are you doing?” asked Kageyama.

“Lying down. Are your eyes not working?”

“You're one to talk, four-eyes.”

“Just... shut up and hand me the bottle, please.”

Kageyama looked around for the bottle he meant and found it standing on the washstand, where Tsukishima had left it to puke. It was only half-full by now and Kageyama wondered where he had gotten a whole bottle of undoubtedly expensive, hard liquor. Had he just raided the basement or something?

“You shouldn't continue,” he said, because Tsukishima looked like shit.

“Don't tell me what to do, king.”

Kageyama glowered at him, but Tsukishima wasn't even looking. He had his eyes closed and looked like he would fall asleep any second now, so Kageyama took the bottle and sniffed at it for a second.

Whew – that would probably wake him up again. How did anyone drink this without spitting fire?

“Don't drink my booze,” said Tsukishima, so Kageyama had no other choice but to take a sip. Damn – that stuff was strong. This was what Kageyama imagined gasoline to taste like. However, the burn wasn't entirely unpleasant. 

“I said-” Tsukishima sat up from his lying position to bay at him, but stopped when he saw Kageyama's face. “What – the king can't take it?” he smirked. 

“Shut up!” he took another sip, but the burn didn't lessen a bit. “This is no problem.”

Tsukishima just pulled his usual provocative grimace which made Kageyama's skin crawl. He could feel the anger seethe in his stomach – it probably wasn't all directed at Tsukishima, but he was the only one here, so he had to put up with it. Without breaking eye contact, Kageyama put the bottle back to his lips and took a big gulp, this time. It was... awful was not a strong enough word for it, but he somehow survived it without spitting it into the sink – at least not yet. Tsukishima had already demonstrated where this would probably lead to. 

“Okay, not bad,” admitted Tsukishima. Kageyama had to agree, although he was less impressed by how tall and unstable he suddenly felt. The floor was a much better place to be at. Much sturdier. So he sat down as casually as possible and scooted over to lean against the bathtub. Tsukishima immediately snatched the bottle out of his hand. 

“So...” said Kageyama, resting his head over the rim of the tub. It felt nice and cold against his nape. “Why are you here, getting fucked up by yourself?”

“No reason you need to know,” spat Tsukishima. 

“I could guess.”

Tsukishima took a big, angry gulp from the bottle and brought it down hard on the edge of the bathtub, right next to Kageyama's head. “If you don't stop speaking right now, I will end you!”

“I was here first. You actually came to me, so you don't make the rules,” said Kageyama. He still wondered about that. Tsukishima wasn't usually someone who would purposely lock himself in a small, closed space with Kageyama. 

“I only came here to puke. And to tell you how pathetic you are.”

“While you puked...”

Tsukishima moved the bottle so it was pressing threateningly against Kageyama's temple, so Kageyama lifted a hand and took it from him to take another sip of the burning liquid. 

“I can't believe you actually thought he'd follow you up here,” said Tsukishima. “I underestimated how stupid you are. Not a thing I thought could happen.”

Kageyama wanted to tell him to shut up, but he was sick of their conversation practically consisting of nothing but shut ups, so he handed the bottle back to Tsukishima and pressed his cheek against the cold edge of the bathtub. 

“It's not like it hasn't happened before,” he said. Tsukishima shot him a surprised look.

“Seriously? We're talking about this? Just how drunk are you?”

“Not as drunk as you, that's for sure!”

“I'm not the one spilling my heart out to uninterested third parties.”

“How can you be the third party, when there's only two of us?” said Kageyama and Tsukishima groaned. “Also, I'm not uninterested. About why you're in such a bad mood, I mean.”

He only heard the small sound of the bottle clashing against teeth, the glug of the liquid and shortly after the sharp intake of air. Then a whisper of “fuck... almost swallowed the gum!” There was a roll of toilet paper in Kageyama's reach, so he ripped off a few pieces and passed them to Tsukishima. He wasn't sure, but he thought he heard the smallest of small “thanks” this time. Kageyama breathed for a minute. He could do this. He wasn't the same antisocial guy anymore, he could actually talk to people sometimes and he could actually show that he cared.

“Are you okay?” he asked. 

Tsukishima gave a soft chuckle that didn't really sound like he was having fun. “Peachy,” he said and threw the balled-up toilet paper with the gum in it over Kageyama's head. He actually hit the toilet, but the lid was still closed.

“I don't believe that,” said Kageyama.

“Well, aren't you observant.” The bottle appeared at his temple again and Kageyama automatically reached for it. This time, the burn didn't feel as bad anymore and Kageyama finally realized that he was drunk. He was pretty sure that, if he stood up now, he wouldn't be able to walk straight. That stuff was really strong.

“What are we drinking anyway?” There was no label anywhere on the bottle.

“Dunno. There was a sink filled with ice water downstairs and the labels all washed away. Who cares, as long as it works.”

“I guess getting drunk is all I have left now that my other plan didn't work.”

“So Oikawa was your reason for coming here?”

“Yes,” said Kageyama, wondering if he should dare to ask. “What was yours?”

“Something similar, I guess.”

So it was a guy. Interesting. He didn't even know how exactly he knew that Tsukishima was gay. It was just a thing that he understood. Out of all the guys in his team, of course it had to be Tsukishima, that was just Kageyama's luck. Pretty much the exact opposite of the sunshine and smiles and softness and unlimited enthusiasm Kageyama had fallen for. 

“Well, at least he's not Oikawa,” he said, passing him the bottle again. Tsukishima almost laughed.

“You're right about that.”

“Guess then we're both stranded here with blue balls,” said Kageyama. He hadn't really _meant_ anything by that, but as soon as the words left his mouth, his thoughts suddenly drifted. Even Tsukishima was quiet, sipping on his bottle and staring at the ceiling. The moaning from next door still sounded through the walls. Maybe Kageyama should say something else and make this weird atmosphere go away, but then he heard Tsukishima shift in the bathtub. 

“What the hell are you saying?” slurred Tsukishima, hanging his arms over the edge of the bathtub, right next to Kageyama's head so that the alcohol in his breath hit him right in the face. “I wasn't here for anything indecent, unlike you!”

“Then what are you here for?” Kageyama took the bottle out of Tsukishima's hand – not really because he wanted any, just because it was in reach.

“I wanted to surprise someone.”

Oh, so now he was actually talking? He really must be wasted.

“What happened?”

“Guess he surprised me first,” said Tsukishima, practically snatching the bottle from his lips. “Though it really shouldn't be all that surprising that stupid college boys have a real life and wouldn't bother with some lanky highschoolers.”

So Tsukishima had an actual crush on someone. Who would've known he was able to have actual positive feelings for a human being, even though they didn't seem to be particularly positive at the moment.

“Did you even talk to him?”

“Why would I? I'm already disappointed enough, no need to rub it in even more.”

Okay, even Kageyama knew that this was stupid. He couldn't really blame Tsukishima, since he didn't handle his own crush in an ideal way, either, but that whole “it will only disappoint” shtick sounded awfully similar to his initial attitude towards volleyball. And if there was anything Kageyama really understood, it was volleyball. 

“You shouldn't be afraid of losing,” he said wisely. “Or you will never get anywhere.”

Tsukishima saw right through him, judging by the look he got. 

“Are you giving me the same advice you give our first years?”

“It's good advice!”

“Life isn't a volleyball game, idiot!”

“There's nothing wrong with drawing parallels sometimes!”

Tsukishima groaned and pushed the bottle back into his hands, probably to make him shut up. “You're in no position to lecture me when you're sitting in this bathroom, getting dumped by a guy you don't even like, just because you're too much of a coward to tell Hinata about your stupid crush.”

Kageyama was honestly impressed. He hadn't thought that Tsukishima had already seen through the whole story, but then again he had been made captain based on his incredible observation skills. So there was probably no way he wouldn't have noticed his top player pining after a teammate. 

“You pay more attention to us than you let on, don't you?”

“No, you're just painfully, painfully obvious! I never asked to be involved in your stupid love affairs, believe me.”

“I just became involved in yours, so we're even now.”

“I never asked for that either.” He took another sip from the bottle. Kageyama noticed that it was almost empty. Damn, they had actually drunk the whole bottle between the two of them. He could already feel the room spinning – good thing he was leaning against the bathtub, because gravity was not being very helpful right now.

“I... I think I need to lie down,” he said, already sliding off to the side. He was stopped by Tsukishima's shoulders, still hanging over the edge. Well fuck, this was fine, actually. Much more comfortable than the hard, cold floor. 

“Fuck off,” mumbled Tsukishima, but he didn't seem to have the drive to actually push him away. The bottle hung limply from his hands and his eyes were half-closed as if it were too much of a hassle to keep the lids up. “You stink of booze.”

“So do you! You hippopotamus!”

Tsukishima snorted. “Are you trying to call me a hypocrite?”

“That's what I said, isn't it?”

“I really can't tell if that's the alcohol or just your stupidity.”

There had been times when comments like that would have stung, but Kageyama had learned to just ignore some of the things his captain blurted out. He wasn't a bad person or a bad player, but he had never been able to let go of his provocative nature. It was fine as long as he didn't direct it at the first years. He was actually surprisingly good with them. 

“I thought you would be nicer... drunk.”

“Are you saying that I'm not nice right now?” said Tsukishima, giving him a slight headbutt with his forehead. “Even though you're heavily leaning on me and I'm not even complaining?”

“You _are_ complaining!” said Kageyama. Well – maybe not as much as he would have been sober, so he did have a point, more or less.

“I should be, you mean. I really should be.”

Tsukishima was apparently too lazy to turn his head back after the little headbutt, because Kageyama could feel his breath in his hair when he spoke. If he turned his own head right now, they would probably be incredibly close. Their faces would be close. It would be extremely weird, and yet Kageyama had to battle the urge to do it, so he fumbled for the bottle still somehow standing up between the floor and Tsukishima's weak grip on it and brought it to his lips.

“Hey!”, said Tsukishima, about fifty years later. “Don't just take the last bit without asking!”

Kageyama had already tilted the bottle though, so it was too late now. Besides, Tsukishima had had more than enough. He was actually doing him a good deed. Tsukishima didn't agree, though, because he lifted one hand to grip Kageyama's chin, burrowing his fingers in his cheeks so that he almost spit the alcohol back out.

“Are you listening, king?”

Kageyama couldn't really say anything to that without spitting alcohol everywhere. Swallowing wasn't an option either – it was way too much. It would burn like crazy. 

“Mmmmmhm!” he said, shaking the empty bottle and hoping that Tsukishima would understand what he was trying to say, because he himself didn't know. 

“Give it back!” said Tsukishima. Great – and how would he do that? Man, drunk Tsukishima was really stupid, thought Kageyama, just as he felt the hand on his chin turn his head around. He jumped a bit at the sudden closeness of Tsukishima's burning glare. Wasn't this what he had tried to avoid? Anyway, he couldn't move away now. Tsukishima's grip on him was surprisingly strong and his eyes oddly captivating. Kageyama suddenly started to get what he could mean by “give it back!”

“Mmmhm,” he said again, not sure if it was a protest or a simple means of filling the heavy silence. It didn't work either way. They were still so, so close... Were their foreheads touching? Kageyama couldn't say, because everything, his field of vision, his breathing space, it was just full of Tsukishima. Maybe he really did want to lean into him. Maybe it really didn't matter who it was, as long as Kageyama could touch and feel and melt into somebody. 

Tsukishima moved first – at least Kageyama thought he did. Maybe they just breathed at the same time and were close enough to be pressed against each other by gravity. He closed his eyes as soon as he felt Tsukishima's lips on his own, knowing that they were not there for him, just looking for the alcohol he had stolen, so he opened his mouth and let Tsukishima drink from him, let the sharp liquid flow out of his mouth and into Tsukishima's. It was a mess, really – not just the situation they had somehow gotten themselves into, but the kiss in and of itself. Alcohol ran down the sides of their mouths, Kageyama let the empty bottle fall to the floor to pull on the hand Tsukishima was still gripping his face with. The small rest that Tsukishima left in his mouth made him gasp for air and cough into the kiss and it burned a lot when he finally swallowed it, but that was fine. There had never been another option for a first kiss between them than for it to be an awful, burning mess and Kageyama almost liked it. Tsukishima wasn't done after taking the alcohol from him – he was still licking at Kageyama's mouth, tracing the stray drops that had escaped between them and savoring their taste until it was all gone and they were pretty much just kissing for the hell of it, because they had begun and it was easier to continue than to stop and address what had just happened. 

This was different than it would have been with Oikawa. With Oikawa, it would have been him leading and teasing and observing and giving Kageyama exactly what he wanted, because Oikawa was good at that and he relished in the fact that people were drawn to him because he was good at what he did. Tsukishima though – he didn't care about making Kageyama fall for him. He wasn't here to push his ego – he was here for the exact same reason Kageyama was here for. To forget and distract, to seek comfort and to be stupid. There was no hierarchy between them – they were both the exact same level of stupid, horny teenage boys who had nothing to lose and nothing to gain. 

The position was starting to get uncomfortable – with his head turned at such a sharp angle, he was going to be stiff by the next morning. Tsukishima grunted when Kageyama shifted his body and allowed for their kiss to become more frontal, put more pressure in it, involve more teeth and less tongue and he started to pull away a bit, only for Kageyama to follow him over the edge of the bathtub. He didn't remember when he had buried his hands in Tsukishima's hair, but now he had to take one of them out to support himself on the cold tub while Tsukishima pulled him in, or maybe he pushed, it wasn't entirely clear and it didn't matter. Tsukishima leaned back with a sigh – nothing better than just lying down and not having to keep this heavy head up – Kageyama could empathize with that. His upper body somehow slid over the edge – it wasn't very elegant and it took a lot of effort for his legs to follow, but he managed somehow. He rolled into the bathtub, his own body pressed close to Tsukishima's and Tsukishima made a loud, cut-off sound, maybe a moan, maybe a whine, in any case – it made Kageyama lose his breath for a second. To think that Tsukishima would make such a sound because of him – to think that he was clearly turned on and enjoying this. To think he would throw his arms around Kageyama's back and embrace him and kiss him and use his hands to press him closer. It was undeniably... hot. Kageyama liked it – he actually liked it and didn't want it to stop and not just because he wouldn't know what to say after they stopped, but because it felt nice and somehow wrong, but nice anyway.

Of course, that had to be the exact moment Tsukishima chose to give a confused, helpless laugh and Kageyama broke away to stare down at him.

“What?” he grumbled.

“Nothing... it's just...” Tsukishima gasped for air and Kageyama hoped that he didn't need to puke again. “I just noticed that you kind of look alike.”

“Hah?”

“Told you, it's nothing.”

“It's not nothing,” said Kageyama, “if you need to interrupt this to laugh at me.”

“I didn't laugh at you,” said Tsukishima and Kageyama actually believed him. He maybe even understood what he meant. He maybe even guessed who the guy he supposedly looked like could be. Or maybe he was just drunk and didn't understand a damn thing and didn't want to understand anything, because he only wanted to let his head sink back down and let Tsukishima suck on his neck and find a place for his hands to be at in this cramped damn bathtub.

“Can we continue, then?” he asked and even though Tsukishima looked annoyed, he sat up a bit to meet him halfway and they were back to kissing a second later, without anymore interruptions. It was really starting to get hot after a while. The alcohol started leaking through his pores and he almost wanted to turn on the tap, but he was too occupied with licking into Tsukishima's mouth to think about his comfort. It was nice – kissing Tsukishima. He wasn't very practiced and neither was Kageyama, but they complemented each other well, both liking a bit of teeth, but not too much, a bit of tongue, but not too much and mostly just moving their lips against each other in an easy rhythm that took a while before it got really heated. 

Then they reached a point where Kageyama saw no other option than to take his shirt off if he didn't want to get nauseous from too much heat. Tsukishima blinked up at him confusedly, wondering why he broke away all of a sudden, but he didn't say anything when he realized that Kageyama was just getting rid of his shirt. He just started unbuttoning his own button-down and Kageyama had to admit that this was not too bad – that picture before him of Tsukishima looking kiss-swollen and disheveled, glasses askew and hair a mess, with one hand unbuttoning his shirt and the other tracing the naked skin on Kageyama's abdomen. Seeing this, the hardness in his pants actually started to make sense, even though he didn't plan on doing anything about it. 

“Fuck,” he breathed when Tsukishima's hand traced low enough to graze the bulge in his pants. That was... not what he had bargained for. This was a step too far, surely – even through the haze of alcohol he knew that. He had never gotten this far with Oikawa. He had never gotten this far with anyone – mostly because Oikawa was the only person he had ever even kissed and that was sad enough, so losing his virginity to his captain in a bathroom in a stranger's house without having a clear head to think with was really not ideal. 

And yet... it just felt... so good. 

“Tsukishima...” he said, voice hoarse and weak. Tsukishima obviously didn't want to hear it. He sat up to close his mouth with another kiss, slipping out of his shirt in the process and letting it lie crumpled in the tub while he grabbed Kageyama's ass and pulled him closer, and, okay, fuck! That was new, that was very, very new and very, very good and Kageyama didn't find it in him to stop now, not with this weird, pulsating feeling throbbing in this loins like an itch demanding to be scratched. Not with Tsukishima sucking at his throat and muting a string of moans against his skin. There was just so much heat, still building, still growing so much hotter and Kageyama couldn't take it anymore. 

“We should stop,” he managed to sigh. “Please, Tsukishima, we should...”

Tsukishima broke away from his throat to suck in some air, but it probably didn't help, it was all too hot and too much. “I know,” he said. “Shit, I know, and yet...”

Kageyama knew what he meant – he was still rocking in his lap, couldn't stop it, even though he knew that he should and Tsukishima's lips found his again and all Kageyama could do was let him take his lower lip between his teeth and pull him in and he breathed a sound into his mouth – equally frustrated and relieved... just, how the fuck did you stop something like this?

There was only one solution.

Kageyama fumbled for the tap which he had ignored a while ago in favor of lying down and sucking on Tsukishima's tongue, but now he found it and turned it on with one determined flick of the wrist. One second later, the shower head hanging on the wall above them started spraying cold water on them. Tsukishima accidentally breathed in a few drops and broke into a coughing fit, his whole body rocking with Kageyama, but this time, it wasn't very stimulating, thank God. The sudden cold had shocked Kageyama too, even though he knew it was coming. But it was good – so, so good. The heat and the haze and the throbbing, it all got washed away until they were only two very wet and very cold boys holding each other in a bathtub. Tsukishima was still coughing a bit, or maybe panting, but he had his face burrowed against Kageyama's shoulder and he shuddered – possibly from the cold, probably from being saved from going a step too far at the last minute. Kageyama turned the tap back closed and the icy rain finally stopped. For a while, they just sat there and breathed together.

“Okay,” said Tsukishima, finally lifting his head. The little drops on his glasses hid his eyes, but Kageyama was pretty sure that they were reddened. “That sucked. But it was a good idea.”

“Yeah,” said Kageyama. He wondered if it would still be okay to lean forward and press a kiss to his lips, just because he wanted to, kinda. He did when Tsukishima didn't say anything else and it was apparently fine. There was no protest. 

“I don't have a change of clothes, though,” he said simply. Kageyama had thrown his shirt out of the bathtub, but Tsukishima's was still lying in it, crumpled and wet. 

“Maybe... maybe there's a hair dryer somewhere?” suggested Kageyama. 

“Probably, this is a bathroom after all.”

Well, that made sense. Kageyama still couldn't think very straight. The room started turning again from sitting up for too long and the drying water on him felt super uncomfortable, giving him goosebumps. He was somehow aware that the atmosphere between them was becoming kind of stiff – that they were trying to talk as if everything was normal, although everything was not. He was thinking too much, apparently.

“You do need to get off me sometime, though.” 

“Oh... right,” he said. Standing up wasn't really on the list of things he would have liked to do, but he did it anyway, carefully, so he wouldn't slip and hit his head on the tub and die half-naked, still a little hard from the ill-advised make-out session he just had with his annoying captain. Tsukishima got out of the bathtub right after him, bracing himself on the wall the whole time. He went a little pale after getting up so quickly. 

“Oh no,” he burped. Kageyama knew immediately what would follow, so he turned Tsukishima around just in time for him to double over and puke a second time, into the bathtub. He missed his shirt, luckily. 

“God, you really can't hold your liquor, can you?”, said Kageyama, saving the shirt from its terrible fate and reaching for the shower head to wash Tsukishima's stomach contents down the drain. 

“Shut up!” Tsukishima spit out together with a second wave of bile. Kageyama just took the glasses off his face, sighing. He turned around to look for some towels and a hair dryer while Tsukishima was still bent over the edge of the bathtub, making miserable sounds. 

“I'm never drinking alcohol again!” he whined when he was done. Kageyama passed him a towel and a piece of gum and saved himself a comment. “I can't believe I let that asshole get to me like that.”

“I guess even you make stupid decisions sometimes,” said Kageyama as Tsukishima went over to the sink to wash his mouth out and drink some water. There was no answer, which could be counted as a silent agreement. Who knew they would get along so easily after all of this. “Anyway – I guess we're stuck here until tomorrow morning.”

“Well then, let's just... let's just dry our clothes, make a bed out of towels and the bathtub and then take the first train back home.”

That did sound like a plan and in the end, it was exactly what they did. Kageyama wondered when the alcohol would finally wear off. Maybe he should puke in the sink, too. It was annoying to have your thoughts dance around like that. He also wondered, as they sat next to each other, leaning against the bathtub, both wrapped in towels and blow drying their pants and Tsukishima's shirt – he wondered if, after the haze of the alcohol was gone, after they had somehow survived this night without jumping each others throats, after they had ridden the train back in companionable silence – if there would come a time when he would maybe not label it a cruel irony that Tsukishima was currently the only other person in his volleyball team of whom he knew that he was gay. 

“Thanks for the gum,” said Tsukishima, just as he pressed it to the crotch-area of Kageyama's freshly dried pants. 

And Kageyama really, really wondered.

**Author's Note:**

> You may have noticed that this isn't betaed and English isn't my first language, so if anyone likes KageTsuki and wants to offer their services, that would make me super happy :D This will get a continuation someday, but for now I'll leave it as a one shot.


End file.
